Alpha Week 5
League of Legends Week 5 Champions ;General * Adjusted acquisition ranges for some champions. ; * ** Now triggers a stunned particle effect. ; * Stats ** Health gain per level increased to 57 from 52. ** Base health increased to 480 from 455. * ** Damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Duration increased. ; * ** Damage increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** Fixed some bugs with its explosion particles. ; * ** Heal increased to from . ** Tooltip should now properly reflect ability power bonus. Items * All consumables now ignore global cooldown. ; added * +25 ability power * +4 gold per 10 seconds. ; added * +650 health * +15 mana per 5 seconds * Cooldown reduction aura. ; * Recipe cost and ingredients changed. ; * Now increases the bearer's ability power by 2% of current mana instead of reducing nearby ally cooldowns by 15%. ; * Cast time increased to 8 seconds from 4. ; * Chance on-hit to reduce the target's armor increased to 18% from 10%. * Armor reduction reduced to 15 from 20. * Movement speed reduction reduced to 25% from 30%. ; * Health regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 30 from 10. * Now reduces enemy armor by 25 instead of enemy attack speed by 20%. ; * Bonus damage increased to 65 from 60. * Combine cost reduced to 600 from 700. ; * 30% chance to take half damage changed to a 20% chance on being hit to deal 40 damage and stun the attacker for 1 second, or seconds if ranged. ; * Mana per attack increased to 45 from 40. * Fixed some tooltip errors. Summoner Spells * Summoner Spells are now restricted by level. You will need to level up your summoner to gain access to spells. Spells you do not have access to are grayed out during Champion Selection. * Summoner experience curves have been adjusted. * Initial cooldown reduced to 0, and cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 480. * Cooldown increased to 240 seconds from 210. * Duration increased to 25 seconds from 15. * Tooltip now properly reflects the 20% movement speed bonus. * Minion HP changed from 2000 health to 600 base health + 200 champion level. * Base attack damage bonus reduced to 30% from 40%. * Health regeneration per second increased to 4% from 3%. Cooldown increased to 420 seconds from 180. General * Improved the way the game responds to firewalls. * Improved performance on computers with lower specs. * Added laser beam targeting indicator to towers. * Improved unit selection and targeting. * All enemies are now red and all allies are now blue. * Added announcement when a dampener (inhibitor) re-spawns. * Champion kills now give 100 gold at all levels. * Tuned spell animations to better match attacks. * Improved automatic performance detection. * Improved visual quality of cursors. * encounter is now more rewarding. * Improved disconnect messages. Bug Fixes * Stuns now properly interrupt channeled spells. * Health bars should no longer disappear randomly. * Made improvements on unit chasing and fleeing. * Fixed some bugs that occurred when going in and out of full-screen. * Fixed some issues with summoner items. * Fixed issue with camera randomly jumping. * Fixed a bug where the second attack of your autoattack would be skipped. * Fixed a bug where your movement would not resume after casting an untargeted spell. * Players should now continue attacking targets they just cast on more reliably. * Fixed a bug where health bars wouldn't be correct the first few seconds they came onto the screen. * Fixed a bug where dead players were still showing health left in their health bars. HUD Changes * Shop or shop button can now be right click or left clicked on and you will move to it and open it. * Map ping now has an animated icon and sound associated with it. It can also show all incoming pings instead of just one at a time. * An icon appears over a tower icon when it initially gets destroyed. * Towers and inhibitors now have real names on map tooltips instead of numbers. * Added neutral minion camps to the maps, you can turn this off from the options menu. * All spells and targeting can now be done on the minimap, overlay map or any GUI element that represents a player. * Maps now have a visualization of the player's current path. This can be turned off in the options menu. * You can now move the camera on the minimap even when the camera is locked by clicking and holding. * Announcement messages have a better font, outline, and now have player icons and team colors displayed on them. * Changed chat size and colors. * Added new chat functionality. If you press enter to go into chat, you now have several options; you can unlock the box, then move it around, or change its transparency, and you can close the box early. You can also use the buttons "Send Team" or "Send All". * Camera is now always unlocked when you die, and goes back to its previous setting when you respawn. Camera also now saves its settings between games. * Pressing Esc now works to close all menus. * Champion icons at the top of the HUD: champion indicators show a disconnected state. * Minion health bars are now brighter. * Toggle health bars now bound to L (from F). * Arbitrary buff timers no longer appear on permanent buffs. * Added hold position/stop key and bound it to H. * Characters now automatically hold position at the end of a movement order. Behavior is unchanged to attack orders and offensive spell casts. * Added an attack move command, and bound it to X. * Scoreboard toggle now bound to O (from T). * Added an interface scale option to options menu. * All options in the options menu should now save between games. * is now also bound to B and added as a button in the HUD. zh:内测第 5 周 Category:Patch notes